Wireless (e.g., cellular) service providers and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services, applications, and content, as well as user-friendly devices. An important differentiator in this industry is the user interface. In particular, user interfaces for online communities can be determinative of the success of failure of such network services.